Himitsu
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lemon-lime. SaiSaku. Reto total para el autor. La historia describe un encuentro apasionado entre Sai y Sakura. En un claro en el bosque, dos cuerpos que se encuentran. Fuego y deseo.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Un reto aceptado que supuso un gran esfuerzo por parte del autor. Por si fuera poco, desde el punto de vista de Sai. Gracias a Sakura fue más llevadero, ya que la pasión con la pelirrosa... me desborda. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Sai x Sakura  
**Drabble:** Himitsu (Secreto)

Las estrellas brillaban en lagos, entre costas de nubes: pequeños hilachos descosidos que paseaban en la cúpula nocturna. Y yo estaba allí, con aquel grupo desconocido, en una misión suicida. Tal y como me habían enseñado, no sentía cosa alguna; por ello, aquélla era otra más en la lista.

Entre pensamientos, la lluvia empezó a cubrir el paraje: las gotas de plata tintineaban entre la hojarasca de los árboles cercanos. Al fin, la melodía hizo que conciliase el sueño.

El día siguiente amaneció amarillento. El viento fresco me espabiló antes que al resto. Salí a pasear, mientras los demás seguían durmiendo. Antes de dejar la habitación, me giré para observarla: no, no podía sentir.

Las últimas gotas de oro caían de las ramas, para ser arrastradas por el viento matutino. Me senté en el suelo grisáceo de una plataforma de cemento: observé con sutileza el paisaje, y comencé a dibujar. Los trazos salían sin esfuerzos, aunque la forma final siempre coincidía: una y otra vez… un maldito dibujo abstracto.

- ¿Qué estás dibujando?- preguntó una voz, tras de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Aunque seas un borde, parece que tienes tu corazoncito.- intentó contrariarme.

- Veo que controlas bien esa falsa sonrisa. ¿Piensas pegarme, otra vez?

- Tal vez lo haga…- suscitó, asiendo su cabello.- Sólo venía a ver qué estabas haciendo.

Suspiré. Bajo su mirada –y me parecía extraño- sentía una punzada profunda. Miré sus ojos verdes, como la hierba refrescada con el agua. Volví a girar la cabeza, e intenté acabar lo que había empezado.

- ¿Quieres sentarte…?- pregunté, sin esperar respuesta.

- Vale.- respondió, sonriente.

- Todos son abstractos y sin título…- solté, observando que escudriñaba mis dibujos.

No habló. Simplemente miraba cómo marcaba líneas y más líneas sobre el papel, sin un rumbo fijo. Formas sin forma que llenaban la blancura. Apartó sus ojos y los encaminó hacia el horizonte, resguardándose entre sus rodillas. La observé, ensimismado en su belleza. Pura; tan clara como aquella mañana. Solté el cálamo y me atreví: la cogí de la mano, llevándola conmigo. Se agitó sorprendida, pero no me detuvo.

- Te voy a llevar a un lugar que descubrí.- dije, mientras corría hacia el bosque.

Llegamos enseguida. Entre los grandes árboles había un claro –deliciosamente iluminado, por la íntima luz solar. La hierba crecía libre y alta. Mi corazón, acelerado por la carrera, no conseguía volver a su tranquilidad. ¿Estaba… nervioso? Ella examinaba el lugar, con una mueca divertida entre dientes. Me dirigió su atención y yo… sonreí.

- Es precioso…- murmuró, para abalanzarse y caer, juntos, al húmedo verdor.

Cara a cara. Ella sobre mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros: una sensación nueva me acogió. Con cuidado acaricié su tez y me acerqué lentamente. Cerró sus ojos esperando algo: la besé suavemente. Me aparté.

- Sai…- murmuró.

- Olvida lo que acaba de pasar. Yo…

- No es eso. Bésame, hazme tuya.- susurró, desarmándome.

Aquel nuevo sabor era indescriptible: que esto quede entre nosotros, Sakura-san. Después de haber rodado por la frescura verde –mientras nos atrapábamos en besos y caricias-, me detuviste. Reías como una chiquilla, aunque tu sonrisa era pícara. No me equivoqué: te quedaste sobre mí, apoyando tus nalgas sobre mis piernas; tus muslos apretaban los míos. Dirigiste tus manos hacia mi cintura, dejando mi torso al desnudo con pronta celeridad. Volviste, acariciando cada rincón descubierto. Bajaste, lentamente, hasta la altura del pantalón. Seguías riendo, mirándome divertida. Al principio me asusté: parecías una experta en aquel juego, pero me dejé llevar. Quería disfrutar. Haciendo un movimiento tan veloz como el anterior, sacaste los pantalones: me quedé con una sola pieza, cubriendo _esa__ parte_. La excitación se me notaba; te diste cuenta, mirando –con cierto asombro- _aquella __posición_. Seguías tocándome, estimulando todos mis sentidos: estaba atrapado en tu juego.

Quise entrar en la locura: alcé mis manos para retirar tus prendas, pero…

- No.- reíste.- Sólo mira. Ya te avisaré.

Enseñaste tu lengua; aquélla que había chocado con la mía, minutos antes. Seguías con la actuación, deshaciéndote de tu ropa con rapidez.

- ¿A qué tanta prisa?- pregunté.

- Por si me gusta, y quiero repetir.

Disfruté con lo que llegaba a mis oscuras pupilas: te quedaste en ropa interior, aunque el sujetador cayó poco después. Tus pechos –redondos, puros… apetecibles- quedaron al descubierto. Esta vez conseguí llegar: no me paraste, así que toqueteé con énfasis, con agitación. _Cada__ vez __era __más __grande_.

Tu risa cambió a un rostro rozagante de placer. Mis ansias se mostraron cuando, tus delicadas manos, tocaron mi parte erógena –totalmente enardecida. Arrancaste la última prenda, dejándome desprotegido ante tu inquisitiva mirada. La excitación escapó de mis límites; cerré los ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar. Sentí, más que nunca, todo tu cuerpo: aún quedaba la ropa que tapaba tu zona más oculta, pero te sentía. Cerca. Mucho más cerca. Estabas sobre mí: tus pechos se pegaron a mi busto; tu lengua rodeó la mía, nuevamente. Tus manos bajaron.

Llegó. No quedaba tela entre ambos. Penetré en ti; primero, lento. Gritaste entre dolor y dulzura. Me resistí a seguir, pero no podía. Cambiaste el ritmo, acelerando cada vez más. Jadeando juntos, con la respiración entrecortada.

Rumores al viento, mientras el sudor rodeaba nuestros cuerpos. Unidos en simbiosis, probé todo tu cuerpo, derritiéndote en cada lametón. Tus labios, tu pálida tez, tus senos, tu cintura, tus piernas, tus muslos, tu _punto__ de__ placer_… y morimos juntos. Noté cómo me vertía dentro de ti; noté tu estremecimiento. Noté tus manos sobre mi pecho. Te miré, y tú a mí.

- ¿Crees que podrías dibujarme ahora?- inquiriste con ironía.

- Dibujar me relaja, pero…

- Está bien…

Y, otra vez, nos unimos al _fragor__ de __la __batalla_. Sakura-san, recuerda que éste es nuestro mayor secreto.


End file.
